


W Wodzie

by Pomelofangirl



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, bardzo dużo hintów/spoilerów z serii 3 jak coś, freeform bardzo, introspekcja, woda ich łączyła bardzo
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 21:38:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17067608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pomelofangirl/pseuds/Pomelofangirl
Summary: Byli połączeni przez wodę od dawna i prawdopodobnie będą na zawsze.





	W Wodzie

**Author's Note:**

> Rinharu tylko że po polsku bo fristajl bardzo.
> 
> Tagi też po polsku bo co będę oszukiwać ludzi że jest po angielsku jak nie jest, to jest tak że robisz sobie apetyt na ficzka a potem patrzysz że jest w języku którego nie umiesz.
> 
> Freestyle taki że w pewnym momencie chciałam przejść na angielski no ale nie.
> 
> Trzeba sobie stawiać wyzwania i pisać w swoim języku kiedyś, ale ponieważ to freestyle to wciąż jest bardzo vague i zapewne masa błędów jest itp itd.
> 
> Tbh nie chce mi się pisać po angielsku więc #yolo.

Woda ich łączyła. To było niezaprzeczalne. Oboje o tym wiedzieli od dawna, w końcu ich pierwsze spotkanie miało miejsce w basenie na zawodach w wieku lat dziewięciu.

Dla Haruki woda była ważna. Bardzo ważna. Używał jej jako wyroczni w prawie wszystkim, a szczególnie kiedy chodziło o sprawy z Rinem.

Woda była też ucieczką od codzienności. Sposobem ochłonięcia po codziennych obowiązkach. To dlatego nie chciał mieszać jej z pracą zawodową, wszak lubienie to co się robi sprawia że nigdy z pracy nie wychodzisz a Haru nie chciał takiego życia.

Myślał że marzenia nie można tak o sobie znaleźć. To tak nie działa. Marzenie trzeba mieć od małego jak Rin, kultywować je, wyjść prawie w stronę gwiazd i dosięgnąć księżyca aby je spełnić. Trzeba je zdobyć ciężką pracą i poświęceniami a nie tak o sobie wymyślić z buta.

Ale jednak. Co prawda z buta nie wymyślił. Raczej ze skoku ze słupka przy basenie w Sydney, no ale w sumie to prawie to samo, czyż nie?

No i Rin tam był. A to dużo zmieniało. 

Być może ta sesja pływacka w Sydney była pierwszym razem kiedy to poczuł. Co prawda wcześniej wiedział że on i Rin byli jakoś połączeni magicznie, przez przeznaczenie, czerwoną nić czy coś. Tamto coś sprawiło że akurat przechodził tamtego dnia przez tory i spotkał Rina. To coś sprawiło, że Rin był w tym opuszczonym budynku po ich klubie pływackim, tamtego wieczoru, gdy się spotkali po latach.

To coś, sprawiło że Haru czuł obecność Rina przez wodę. Nie ważne jak dziwnie to brzmi. Tak było.

Być może kiedyś rozwiną to na prawdziwą telepatię przez wodę, i nie trzeba będzie się porozumiewać współczesnymi i zamierzchłymi środkami komunikacji. To całkiem możliwe, bo oboje planują pływać jeszcze przez parę lat. W końcu są młodzi i piękni i silni i świat stoi przed nimi otworem.

Ale na razie to dziwne uczucie że Rin tam jest z nim, musi wystarczyć.

Od jego pierwszego pokazu na uniwerku to tylko postępowało. Tamten wyścig był czymś nowym. Można by powiedzieć doświadczeniem jakiego wcześniej nie miał. (Rin by na pewno tak powiedział).

Ale żeby nie wyjść na idiotę który myśli o Rinie ciągle 24/7 (bo nawet jak myśli nie musi nikomu o tym mówić), Haru odczekał tak z trzy godziny. I wysłał kryptyczną wiadomość do Rina w stylu 

Haruka Nanase: Myślałem dziś o Tobie.

Wiadomość bardzo kryptyczna i rodząca wiele pytań.  
Więc Rin odpowiedział podobnie tajemniczo i niezobowiązująco.

Rin: Ja też miałem takie wrażenie.

Co absolutnie wcale nic nie znaczy. Rin jest w Sydney, Haruka jest w Tokio i tak to będzie przez najbliższe lata. Co prawda Sydney to przynajmniej nie jest kompletnie drugi koniec świata, ale wciąż. Daleko. 

Haruka nie zawsze czuł tą dziwną obecność Rina gdy pływał. Być może miało to związek z tym że oni obaj muszą być w basenie w tym samym czasie czy coś. Kiedyś wypadałoby to wypróbować.

Ale gdy przez dłuższy czas stres pierwszego roku studiów wraz z treningami i nastoletnim angstem związanym z Ikuyą nasilał się, Haruka powoli o tym zapomniał. 

Aż do czasu gdy Rin go odwiedził. Bo oczywiście ze go odwiedził, to w końcu Rin jest który jutro może ciebie zabrać do Australii, albo przyjechać 3 godziny shinkansenem w jedną stronę, bo chciał się upewnić że z Haruką wszystko okej.

„Jedyna rzecz która się nie zmieniła, to to że wciąż chcę pływać z Tobą.” powiedział to ciepłym głosem i Haru aż się zdziwił.

No bo jak to tak?

On tu przegrywa z mistrzem świata w stylu dowolnym, a Rin, wspaniały Rin który jest lepszy od niego we wszystkim poza pływaniem 100m freestylem mówi że chce się z nim zadawać? Niemożliwe.

Haru odwrócił wzrok i popatrzył się w bok. Podziwiali słońce zachodzące za góry, aż Rin go nieśmiało wziął za rękę. 

Haru nie puścił go, aż nie ruszyli się stamtąd.

Następnym razem gdy poczuł nieodwołalną więź z Rinem, było to dzień przed licealnymi zawodami krajowymi. Wiedział że chęć zobaczenia Iwatobiansów jest bez sensu. Jest poważnym pływakiem celującym w świat.

A jednak, jednak nie. Jednak są w życiu ważniejsze rzeczy niż zawody. Ostatnie 50m pływał tak szybko jakby się ścigał z Rinem obok, i po wyjściu z basenu wiedział co ma robić.

„Panie trenerze. Chcę porozmawiać.”

Gdy tylko wziął telefon do ręki, nawet nie zaskoczył się aż tak bardzo że dzwoni do niego Rin.

„Cześć Haru. Musimy pogadać.” głos Rina był wręcz zbyt wesoły jak na gościa który szanuje przyjaźń ponad wszystko i który jutro opuści wyścig swoich młodszych kolegów.

„Tak, właśnie miałem do Ciebie dzwonić.” 

„Zbieg okoliczności za zbiegiem okoliczności.” uśmiechając się, Rin zdradził mu swój plan, który bardzo przypominał także plan Haruki.

„Więc widzimy się jutro.”  
„Pewnie.”

Po ich wspólnej wycieczce do Tokio i z powrotem, telepatia wodna tylko się rozwijała.

Tak, że na ich pierwszych zawodach tuż przed wynikiem, wiadomo było kto wygrał.

I mimo że był to Haru, Rin go przytulił na oczach wszystkich, a Haru tylko się w niego wtulił.

To był początek czegoś nowego.

Prawdopodobnie kolejnych widoków których żaden z nich wcześniej nie widział, ale byli tam aby zobaczyć je razem.

**Author's Note:**

> Bądź zmianą, którą chcesz widzieć w życiu, pisz quality ficzki po polsku bo wciąż ich mało, przynajmniej na tej platformie.
> 
> Może kiedyś przetłumaczę dla szerszej publiki ale narazie jest tak o.
> 
> Komciki plissssssssss, choć kudosami też nie pogardzę ;)


End file.
